


The Next Best Thing

by iwatobio



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra's messy feelings, Double Trouble as Adora, F/F, G-spot Orgasm, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Sex work? Kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobio/pseuds/iwatobio
Summary: Catra pretends to be tough, but Double Trouble sees right through it. They make a strange, tempting offer that Catra can't help but accept.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit fic (lemon, don't like don't read), so I hope the sex is believable and not painful to read. Catra is my favorite character and I love delving into her feelings. Can I have season 5 already???

“You _want_ her,” Double Trouble teased.  
Catra tensed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muttered.

“Don’t play dumb with me, darling. It won’t work,” Double Trouble said, leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed. “You know, what’s-her-name. She-Ra. Adora. You want her so badly that your bones ache with it. I can hear it every time you talk about her.”

Catra sprang at them, pinning them to the wall with one hand, claws digging into metal.  
“Don’t. Ever. Say that again,” she said in a growl.

Double Trouble was unfazed. “You won’t get what you want if you act like that, dear. It might work on your underlings, but it won’t work on me.” Suddenly, they changed into Adora’s form and spoke with her voice, gently, flirtatiously, and traced one finger down Catra’s jawline.

“I know what you want,” Double Trouble/Adora whispered. They switched back to their true form again. “And I can give it to you. Well, an imitation.” Catra’s ears pressed back against her head. Double Trouble’s singsong tone became serious for a moment. “For a hefty price, of course.”

The wide-eyed look Double Trouble’s display gave her vanished in an instant. She backed away.  
“If you’re not here to be USEFUL, then LEAVE,” Catra shouted, tail lashing back and forth.

Double Trouble smirked. “All right then, put on that tough girl act. We both know the truth behind it. Are we done here? I think we’re done here,” they said, and sauntered away.

Alone, Catra’s emotions overwhelmed her, but she quickly shoved them deep inside herself. She was used to that, ever since _she_ left. _Stop it. You’re a Force Captain now. You’re going to win the war and then they’ll all see._ Tears welled up and Catra wiped them away roughly. _STOP IT. You don’t need anyone._

  
Catra took in a deep shaky breath, then quietly assured herself aloud, “I don’t need anyone,” and walked away. She was late for a meeting with Hordak. Things needed doing, schemes needed scheming and a war was to be won. Feelings were unnecessary. Catra had a job to do, and she was going to do it.

  
—---

  
Catra was in bed in the barracks, alone, even though she had been given a private room once she became Force Captain. Confused, she slid out of bed and discovered she was naked, but strangely felt no need to cover up. She felt relaxed and at peace. Suddenly she heard an achingly familiar voice: “Hey, Catra.” Adora leaned against the open doorway. In a flash, she was holding Catra’s face in her hands. Tenderly, she whispered, “I missed you.” Catra couldn’t speak and before she knew it, Adora was on top of her in bed, naked as well.

“Adora? I—“ Adora interrupted her, kissing her deeply, and where were was her hand going?

“Oh…” Catra felt fingers where she had never felt them before. At least, not fingers that didn’t belong to her. She lost herself in the feeling, moaning without caring who would hear, and just when it almost was too much to bear, it was over.

Catra sat bolt upright in bed, in her own room, heart pounding. Before allowing the meaning of the dream to sink in, her body, cheated of a real climax, demanded seeing-to. But try as she might, the parts of her that dream-Adora did magic to were unresponsive to her half-asleep efforts.

She lay back, panting. Catra didn’t know what to think. She had had dreams about Adora both before and after she left, but they were far more chaste. This one was something else entirely. She felt afraid of how much she wanted more, and the same pain that thinking of Adora at all gave her.

She pressed her face into her pillow. “Ugh!” _Forget about it. Just sleep. You’ll be over it in the morning._ As she tossed and turned, hoping for rest before reporting for duty early in the morning, a small, ashamed voice in her head started asking whether it might be time to call Double Trouble again.

\----

Catra wasn’t over it in the morning. Going through her routine, the dream was the only thing she could think about. Ears twitching in annoyance, she was frustrated with herself for not being able to shove the inconvenient thoughts the dream raised away.

On her afternoon break, she climbed up to her favorite spot on the roof to get some fresh air and clear her thoughts. The harsh metal expanse of the Fright Zone stretched out before her. As usual, she tried not to think of the times Adora sat up there with her in simpler times, talking and joking together. _Maybe doing_ that _with Double Trouble will get it out of your system,_ she reasoned. _Maybe it will cure you. Maybe you won’t have to think about her anymore._ Her tail flicked. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tapped on her pad to contact Double Trouble.

“Hello, darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

  
“You know what.” Catra’s ear twitched.

  
“Oh. So you’re taking me up on my offer, then? How _delicious_ that you would admit that you want—“

  
_“Shut up!_ Just.” Catra’s face felt hot. “How much do you want?” She said quietly.

  
Double Trouble’s strange eyes widened. “Oh, you mean payment? Hmm.” Double Trouble tilted their head in mock thought. “How does…twice what you’ve paid me already sound?”

  
“What? Are you serious?” Catra shouted “You can’t—“

  
“Oh, yes, I can.” Double Trouble stared into the camera, strange eyes unblinking. “Remember, I’m offering you a service that you can’t get anywhere else on Etheria. I’m your only option.”

  
Catra did some quick mental math. It was still a lot, but it wasn’t anything Hordak would miss. She sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll pay you up front. My room. Tonight. Be there.”  
  
“Pleasure doing business with you.”

  
As Catra saw Double Trouble move to end the call, she said gravely, “Wait. _No one._ Can know about this.” She felt nauseated at the idea of anyone finding out that she was making this sort of arrangement.

  
“Don’t worry, kitten,” they told her. “As long as I get paid, I’ll do what you like and how you like it.”

—---

“So, who’s on top?”

  
Catra, sitting on her bed, balked. It was late. She arranged this meeting for a time when everyone but the night watch, posted far away from her room, would be asleep. Money exchanged hands as soon as Double Trouble arrived. Now, though she tried to hide it, Catra was hesitant. She averted her eyes. “I—“

  
Double Trouble grinned and then shifted to Adora’s nude form, or really, whatever Double Trouble thought that would look like. Which was, to Catra, stunning.

  
“Just kidding, it’s me.” They—no, _she_ , if this was going to work, it had to be she—she pushed Catra down playfully and began kissing her, from her mouth, to her neck, then to her collarbone. Catra let out a low moan, like in the dream. _Double Trouble’s good at their job,_ was one of the last coherent thoughts she had.

She felt a soft hand under her top, moving slowly up her body. She slipped out of it quickly along with the rest of her clothes. Catra could feel her heart pounding with exhilaration. She pushed away any thought connected to the reality of who her partner was. _This is her. This is her. This is her._

  
Catra felt Adora’s hand finally reach her chest and let out a low hum, arching her back into the touch. She grabbed Adora’s _(Yes, this is Adora. Adora. Adora)_ head and kissed her roughly. Adora kissed her back in kind, then went back to Catra’s neck, down, down, between her breasts, to her belly, a quick kiss on each hipbone, and then—

Catra gasped. Adora’s mouth was _there_ , her tongue doing things beyond even Catra’s most wonderful and humiliating dreams. She quickly bit hard into her pillow to stifle her moans. It was incredible, both physically and deep down inside: _She wants me, she wants me, I want her, she wants me._

Adora let out an “mmm” of appreciation and went back to pleasuring Catra diligently, now inserting one, then two fingers inside of her. The pillow was doing a poor job of keeping things quiet. “Unh,” Catra let out, grabbing at Adora’s hair.

And then, Adora _(Adora, Adora)_ reached a spot inside of Catra that she didn’t know she had, a spot that pushed her over the edge. When she came back to herself, she saw that she had ripped holes into the pillow with her fangs.

Adora was lying next to her, smiling. Catra had never felt such…fine, she’d admit it, _love_. Eyes welling up, she reached out and said, “Adora, I lo—“

But then it was over. “Ah, that wasn’t part of our deal, dear.” Double Trouble—and it had been them the whole time, Catra remembered with shame, had changed back. They slid out of bed and walked toward the door. “You’ll have to pay me more than that if you want roleplay.”

Catra was humiliated. To think that she had let her guard down so much—

  
“You weren’t too bad, you know?” Double Trouble stopped in the doorway. “I’ve had worse. Too bad you’re never going to get her for real.” They blinked in that unsettling way of theirs.

Catra was crying in earnest now, this time angry tears. “GET OUT,” she yelled, throwing the ruined pillow at Double Trouble, who ducked out of the door, which closed automatically behind them.

She felt ill. Why had she been so stupid? She hated herself, she hated Double Trouble, and Adora? Well, she never could really hate her.

Catra cried herself to sleep in a way she hadn’t since she was a child. But unlike now, Adora was there for her then. Catra sniffed, and couldn’t help but think she never will be again.


End file.
